Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers Of the Heart
by Gamer165
Summary: After Sora, Kairi, and Riku are transported to a mysterious world they discover that they are turned into creatures called pokemon they join an Exploration team who is investigating a strange dark force and together they have to stop the heartless.
1. MemoriesA new Darkness approaches

I don't own anything the Kingdom Hearts series belongs to Square Enix and Disney and the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series belongs to Nintendo and Chunsoft all I own is my ideas and OCs.

**When King Mickey asks Sora, Kairi, and Riku to save a new unidentified world from the Neo Organization they get transported to the new world under siege and discovered that they have transformed into Pokemon and join up with an exploration team to save this new world. Takes place two to nine months after Darkrai's defeat.**

**Chapter 1: A dark storm approaches**

_"NIGHT SHADE!" And a young female Vulpix was sent flying into a stony wall "KIRA! I'm okay Jolt just a little banged up." And Kira slowly got up and looked at Jolt and the half human-half Shinx was mad "You're going down Darkrai!" And the villainous legendary pokemon just laughed "please what can you do to stop me NIGHT SHADE!" And Jolt, Kira, and Cresselia were sent to the ground by the powerful attack. And then Jolt and his two female companions slowly got up and Kira cried out "BLAST BURN!" and she shot out of her mouth a powerful stream of fire and the attack struck Darkrai and he just shrugged the attack off and laughed again "It's useless there's nothing you can do that can stop me." And Jolt was finally feeling some doubt in himself then he remembered what him and Grovyle had risked by coming to the past._

_And he remembered that Darkrai had revealed that he tried to stop Jolt and Grovyle by stripping Jolt of his memory and turning him into a Shinx and Jolt was standing on all four legs and opened his golden eyes and somehow called upon both his human and pokemon halves and cried out "CHARGE BEAM!" and shot from his body a huge blast of electricity and Darkrai tried to use Night Shade to stop Jolt's attack but somehow Jolt's attack managed to increase in power and break through Darkrai's attack and send him through the ground. And after making it back Kira asked Cresselia "Is Darkrai really gone for good? I'm sorry to say this but I'm afraid my brother still lives." _

"Jolt are you alright?" And Jolt looked at Kira and could guess the young Ninetails cought him thinking about the fight inside the Dark Crater against Darkrai "Yeah I'm fine." But then the young half-human-half-Luxray leader of Team PokemonGX looked at the sky and grew tense all of sudden and he could tell that Kira suddenly had look of worry on her face and in her bright red eyes "A new dark force is approaching." And Kira used her latent psychic powers and the dark energy she sensed made her feel tense as well "I've got a bad feeling about this." And her and Jolt quickly left their home inside Sharpedo Bluff and headed straight to Wigglytuff's Guild to get their team together.

**Okay so Chapter one is done and I'm sorry if it's short. Next Chapter is where Sora, Kairi, and Riku get transported to the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon world and in the process get turned into Pokemon. So read and review. **


	2. A New World

As I have said before the Kingdom Hearts series belongs to Disney and Square Enix and the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon series belongs to Nintendo and Chunsoft and like I also mentioned this takes place after Darkrai's defeat and after Kingdom Hearts II.

Chapter 2: A new world

Sora along with his best friend Riku and his as Riku put it girlfriend Kairi were walking into the war room of Disney castle. And King Mickey along with his wife Queen Minnie and her aid Daisy and Sora's other two best friends Donald and Goofy along with Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cid were waiting for them. "Well about time y'all showed up. Sorry about that Cid anyway what do you need the three of us for?" And King Mickey put the holomap of the universe up and began his explanation "Just this morning we've discovered a new world and that somehow heartless are beginning to appear on this world. Have any of the locals been attacked or know that their world is in danger? No Kairi not yet." And Kairi was relieved that no one had been turned into a heartless or a nobody.

But Sora could tell that she was worried "Don't worry about a thing Kairi we'll find and seal the keyhole to this new world? Anyway I'm confused about how heartless are appearing I thought me and Riku along with Goofy and Donald destroyed Organization XIII?" And Riku answered Sora's question "Maybe a couple members managed to survive or somehow they all got brought back to life. Yeah I guess you're right but that means we'll be pulling double duty because if Organization XIII is back we're going to have fight the members who are down on the ground." And King Mickey looked at the three young heroes "Good luck and be safe." But before Sora could answer a bright light filled the entire room and when the light vanished everyone else who was in the room saw that Sora along with Riku and Kairi had vanished. "Gawrsh where do you think they could've disappeared like that to? WAAK! HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO KNOW? Gawrsh I was just asking a question Donald." And as Leon was trying to calm Donald down King Mickey was hoping Sora and his friends were safe.

"_Aw man do I have a headache to end all headaches first there was that light and now I'm in some forest separated from my friends could this get any worse?" _And Sora found a stream and saw his reflection "_Great I've turned into some weird yellow mouse with pointed ears, yellow fur with brown stripes on the back, black fur on the tips of the ears, bright red cheeks, and a lightning bolt shaped tail with black fur on the tip this is just what I need." _Then Sora tried some of his abilities, his magic, and summoning the keyblade and discovered none of his abilities would work along with the fact he couldn't use his magic or summon the keyblade "_And it keeps getting better and better." _But Sora quickly discovered his new animal form was use to walking on its hind legs and walking on all fours. And Sora decided to walk on all fours "_Whew least I remember my walking lessons from the Pride Lands." _And then Sora heard some rustling and saw that it was coming from a bush and Sora was worried cause if it was a heartless he was in trouble.

Then a brown rabbit came hopping out of the bush and spoke in a voice that Sora knew very well "Sora is that you? Yeah it's me Kairi." And Kairi looked at the bush "It's okay Riku I've found Sora." And a wolf pup with a stubby tail, black fur with brown fur on the underside, brown eyes, and a silver necklace with a skull pendent came walking out of the bush and gave Sora a dirty look "Don't even think about making a puppy joke Sora." And Sora automatically knew the wolf pup was Riku "Okay this is weird so we've already established that we can't use our magic, abilities, or our weapons along with the fact we've each been turned into a animal right." And Kairi and Riku nodded their heads to agree with Sora then they all heard something. And Sora was running towards the sound "Whoa where do you think you're going? Where do you think Riku it could be someone in trouble." And before Riku can make a protest Kairi was already following Sora and Riku shook his canine head "_Why am I getting bad feeling about this?" _And then he took off after Sora and Kairi.

**Well I'm done with chapter 2 so read and review and it should be easy to guess the three pokemon that Sora, Kairi, and Riku turned into. **


End file.
